


Fate and All That Stuff

by Bearixt



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: It is the 18th birthday of somebody from the royal family of Britannia, andof course, they just have to throw a party. Suzaku is itching to do something other than question his decision to attend.He gets his distraction in the form of a Britannian man who appears to be bothering the guests, andof course, he just can't stay still.
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Comments: 23
Kudos: 124





	Fate and All That Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeoDiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/gifts).



> This is for Neo, who is my first ~~and only~~ friend in this fandom. I know we're both a little busy, but I hope you're doing well! Remember when I had this idea months ago while half-asleep and immediately chatted you about it (which was, like, ages ago)? Thank you for being so supportive. I finally wrote it, and it's for you. Happy holidays! <3
> 
> If you guys haven't read Neo's [Blackmail](https://archiveofourown.org/series/542440) series, I recommend you to read it! Though do heed the tags 😅. I binge-read it for like, two to three days straight. Worth it. I even got myself a wonderful friend. U W U
> 
> Thanks to an irl friend named Chin, who doesn't even watch CG, for the beta! Did you now that I apparently kept on misspelling "Britannia"? Also, her help with prose is so... *chef's kiss* If you see any more mistakes, they are entirely my own. Please do let me know!
> 
> Anyway, the timeline/setting of this fic? I don't know. You tell me. But it all began with Charles not being an ass, so no invasion, no Area 11, no dying Prime Minister, and no Suzaku and Lelouch meeting as children.

Suzaku sighed as he brought the glass up to his lips and took a sip of red wine again. Which was what he had been doing for the past hour. Aside from just swirling the wine to no end.

The night was just getting started, and Suzaku already wanted to go home.

It was the 18th birthday of somebody from the royal family of Britannia, and _of course_ , they just had to throw a party. It wasn’t even like they were a bunch of social butterflies; Suzaku could count those who actually interacted with others with one hand, and one of them was the reason why he was here in the first place.

“You should attend the party on Sunday!” Euphie, the third princess of the royal family, had said. “You have never been to a Britannian party before, right, Suzaku? It will surely be a memorable event! You should be there!”

Memorable, sure, because he might actually die of boredom. Or worse, awkwardness. Unaware of the outfits Britannians wear during events like this, Suzaku opted to wear one of his most expensive suits. Just a simple white suit. It most likely still didn’t cost half of what the Britannians wore, and it _showed._ Suzaku didn’t think it was too bad, but he kept getting weird looks.

Minutes passed, and Suzaku stood up from the chair he was sitting on. Gino wasn’t coming back. He was probably flirting with someone again. Maybe with the redhead they saw earlier when they arrived. The traitor. He was supposed to keep him company.

Suzaku walked toward an alcove by the corner of the room, setting down his empty glass on a table he passed by, and leaned on the wall, thankful for a more secluded area.

For the umpteenth time that evening, he sighed. He would just wait for Euphie to show up, thank her for inviting him, and tell her that he needed to go because of, uh, duties.

Half an hour passed when Suzaku realized that something was wrong. Two young women rushed past him, exclaiming that they “can’t believe that just happened.” He honestly didn’t pay it mind at first, because who knows what kind of things Britannians find impossible? But when he noticed more and more women were darting their eyes and shuffling their feet, Suzaku looked around the room to find the source of discomfort.

It was a young man. Britannian.

He was impeccably dressed, a dark violet suit with gold accents and a silver tie, and the way he held himself told Suzaku that he was someone of high status.

Suzaku frowned. Status does not immediately mean manners, does it?

The man was talking to a woman with long, blonde hair. She looked like a model, very pretty especially when she blushed. She also looked like she wanted the ground to open up and swallow her whole.

The other women’s hushed conversations and occasional glances at the man confirmed Suzaku’s suspicions. Suzaku strode across the floor and placed himself in between the two. Facing the man directly, Suzaku crossed his arms.

(Suzaku was glad for the distraction. He was itching to do something other than to stand still and question his decision to say yes to Euphie. He would never admit this to anyone though.)

“Is he bothering you, ma’am?” Suzaku asked, eyes still locked on the man in front of him.

Up close, Suzaku could… quite understand the discomfort, really. He had to look up a little because the other was slightly (just slightly!) taller than him. Pale skin, black hair that perfectly framed his face, stunning violet eyes, and was it fair to have a nose like that?

Okay. Assholes can be good looking. Suzaku knew that.

The man raised a brow elegantly, a small smirk forming on his face. Suzaku resisted the urge to shuffle his feet. Instead, he straightened up and glared at the blatantly amused Britannian. Suzaku heard the woman behind him hurriedly say that she had to go to the bathroom, but he didn’t move, didn’t dare take his eyes off the man.

They were in a royal party, so the Britannian man shouldn’t be too stupid and start an actual fight. But if he _was_ too stupid, Suzaku’s pretty good with his fists.

However, he didn’t want to trouble Euphie, so he hoped that the man had half a brain to at least complement his pretty face. Even though Suzaku knew Euphie wouldn’t say it out loud, her eyes could convey her disappointment just fine.

_Her eyes…?_

Something gnawed at the back of his mind—he was missing something here, but he decided to save it for later since the man was raising his arms. Suzaku shifted his stance, ready to defend himself when…

The man just crossed his arms, mirroring Suzaku.

Frustrated and feeling like he had just been played, Suzaku growled and glared harder. “I don’t want to cause a scene. You might want to leave.”

This time, both the man’s eyebrows lifted and disappeared under his bangs. He looked so surprised, as if someone asking him to do something was a foreign concept.

 _Maybe it is,_ Suzaku bitterly thought, _since nobles like him can get anything they want._

“And why should I leave?” the Britannian asked, no trace of the previous surprise on his face, only that frustrating amusement and… curiosity?

_Does he actually not realize what he was doing? Does he actually not know that it was wrong?_

“You’re making a lot of people uncomfortable,” Suzaku said.

“And what would you have me do?”

“Not bother people.”

“How exactly do I bother them?”

“ _How do you_ —” Suzaku uncrossed his arms and pointed toward the woman who just left. “You approach them, and I don’t know what exactly you’re telling them, but I can clearly see that they are uncomfortable talking to you, and you—”

“I’m merely entertaining my guests.”

“—don’t even think— Wait. What?”

The Britannian didn’t answer, but Suzaku could perfectly understand the look he gave him: _I know you heard me the first time. I’m not repeating myself._

The way he could communicate through his eyes alone reminded him of Euphie, and the gears in Suzaku’s brain started to move and—

“Suzaku!”

Suzaku turned to the source of the voice, who was none other than Euphie herself. She was wearing a lilac dress, and the strands of her pink hair, left from her high bun to frame her face, swayed to the spring in her step as she walked toward them.

When she reached them, she clasped her hands in front of her chest, violet eyes twinkling as she looked at the two of them.

Her _violet_ eyes, just like the eyes of the man in front of him.

_Oh, god._

“I see that you two already met! Suzaku, this is my brother and the birthday celebrant, Lelouch”—Suzaku dropped his arms and proceeded to choke on his own spit, but Euphie didn’t seem to notice—“and Lelouch, this is Suzaku, the friend I’m talking about!”

“Suzaku, huh?”

Suzaku spluttered and bowed, hands placed stiffly at his side as he tried to focus only on the porcelain tiles he’s standing on.  He knew that this was not how he should bow to _fucking Britannian royalty_ , but he was absolutely not about to look at Lelouch— _Prince_ Lelouch, not when he could still feel his face heating up.

He heard the prince, _goddamn Prince_ Lelouch chuckle, and Suzaku hoped that he had died of boredom earlier.

“Stand up, Suzaku.”

Suzaku did. He hesitantly looked at the prince, half-expecting him to look livid, and was surprised when he saw no trace of any ill intent on the royal’s face. 

“Please forgive my imprudence, Your Highness,” he quickly said, but Prince Lelouch just waved a hand at him.

“None of that. Call me Lelouch. You call my sister by her name, yes?”

“Well— um, yes, but—”

“Will you dance with me later then, Suzaku?”

Suzaku’s brain ceased to function, and all he could manage was a croak. “What?”

“Take responsibility. I’m certain Fenette would’ve agreed to dance with me, but alas, you had to intervene before I could even ask her. But perhaps this is fate.”

Someone snorted, and Suzaku just remembered that people other than Prince— err— than Lelouch existed. Euphie covered her mouth and said a quick apology, but she continued to giggle.

“You don’t believe in fate and all that stuff, Lelouch,” she said.

The prince shrugged, throwing his hands out with palms facing the ceiling, before letting out a small smile. The movement was unnecessarily large, but Suzaku couldn’t take his eyes off the smile yet. To be that pretty…

“Perhaps Suzaku will prove me wrong, hmm? Or perhaps…” Lelouch slowly brought his hands down, smile disappearing from his face, consequently making Suzaku inwardly panic. “Perhaps I am getting quite ahead of myself. Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Suzaku. I hope you enjoy the rest of the party.”

Lelouch turned around, and Suzaku hurriedly grabbed his arm before he could take a step. Out of the corner of his eye, Suzaku saw Euphie grin and give him (them?) a thumbs up before walking away. She probably did something that made the others stop paying attention to them, but he couldn’t really be sure because he was (unsurprisingly) frozen in place again just because those beautiful, violet eyes were trained on him.

“Yes, Suzaku?”

Suzaku cleared his throat. “Sure.”

The prince tilted his head to the side and raised a brow. Earlier, Suzaku might have described it as mocking. Now, it was just plain goddamn _cute._ “I’m afraid I don’t follow,” Lelouch said.

Suzaku removed his hand and huffed. “I’m not stupid, and I know you aren’t, too.” He didn’t need to know Suzaku actually thought he was just _that_ a few moments ago. “You know what I’m talking about.”

“Do I?”

“Do you all Britannians talk like this?” Suzaku muttered. He saw Lelouch open his mouth, but Suzaku raised a hand before he could say another smart remark.

“Sure, I would like to dance with you, Lelouch.”

The prince blinked once, twice, before his face turned a shade lighter than the wine Suzaku was halfheartedly sipping a while ago. Suzaku gaped.

Lelouch spun around and walked away, muttering something incomprehensible. Suzaku closed his mouth and grinned before he jogged to catch up to the obviously-flustered man.

With a sudden burst of confidence, Suzaku asked, “You know you’re the one who told me to call you by your name, right, Lelouch?”

“Quiet.”

“Where are you going? I still have to prove you wrong about fate and all that stuff, Lelouch.”

“Shut up, or I will have you escorted outside.”

A memorable event, wasn’t it? 

Suzaku only grinned wider in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how the turns have tabled.
> 
> Kudos and comments—short or long, coherent or incoherent, actual words or keyboard smashes—are much appreciated! I'm also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/rinkaisha_). Thank you for reading! Happy holidays! ʕ≧㉨≦ʔ


End file.
